


Buff Kagome

by busykat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Buff Higurashi Kagome, But InuYasha is a big shit, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gonna make that a tag too, InuYasha SITposting, Shippou is a little shit, Shiso Mint is a real thing, Short & Sweet, Y'all should try some, omg that's actually a tag, set after the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busykat/pseuds/busykat
Summary: InuYasha thinks he's the strong one in their group, but Kagome's archery has given her some serious muscles.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Buff Kagome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nachsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/gifts).



“Looking for weeds is boring, I’m gonna go see if InuYasha is back yet!” 

Before Kagome or Kaede could stop him, Shippou darted away up the hill and disappeared into the forest. Kaede let out a long-suffering sigh, then went back to carefully moving through the brush to look for the herb they sought. Kagome continued watching in the direction the little kitsune had gone. 

“I wonder if there really was a demon in that village,” Kagome said. “I wish I’d gone with InuYasha, just in case.” 

“Oh, let him have his fun,” Kaede advised. “If he could take on Naraku and survive, I am certain he is able to defeat any lesser demons that may have appeared.”

“You’re right,” Kagome said. “Back to searching! This shiso leaf isn’t going to find itself!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


InuYasha tossed an apple into the air, idly catching it before throwing it again as he walked through the trees toward the village. He threw it again, higher this time, then blinked as it disappeared in a flurry of leaves. His black brows immediately drew together in anger. 

“SHIPPOU! I KNOW YOU’RE UP THERE! YOU GIVE THAT BACK!”

A giggle was his only answer, and InuYasha began to growl. The apple suddenly reappeared, flying at his face, but his reflexes let him catch it before the apple could strike. 

“Welcome back, InuYasha!” Shippou chirped as he dropped to the forest floor. “Nice to see— ow!” 

“You deserved that,” InuYasha snarled, clutching the apple in one fist and admiring the lump he’d made on Shippou’s head with the other. “This apple is a gift for Kagome!”

“I didn’t know!” whined Shippou, rubbing the injury. “And besides, I gave it back just like you said. Stop hitting me!”

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. He cupped the apple carefully before continuing toward the village. “This is the only reward I got for going all the way out to that awful village. I wanted to bring her back the head of the demon, but when I got there it turned out to be some kind of demonic fruit fly. All it wanted was to tell the villagers to stop stealing the fruit from its favorite tree. They agreed to set up a fence and leave it alone, and it agreed to stop spoiling their crops in revenge. It was all very… _peaceful_.” InuYasha spat out the last word like it physically pained him. 

“Huh.” Shippou put one finger up to his chin. “You said this village was kinda far away, right? So far that Kagome probably won’t ever go there?”

“Yeah, probably?” InuYasha tilted his head at Shippou. “Why does it matter?”

“Well… It might have been peaceful and stuff, but Kagome doesn’t know that. Why don’t you tell her just how crazy strong the demon was, and let her know just how amazing you are because you beat it all by yourself?”

InuYasha considered this, absently rubbing the apple to a shine as he continued walking. “I guess I could… but she already knows I’m amazing. I mean, I’m me!” He snorted to himself, then pushed aside a tree branch as they crested the hill. “What if I told her—”

Sounds of girlish laughter carried on the wind, and his ears twitched. He grinned, darting through the trees toward the source of the sound. 

“Here it is, Kaede!” Kagome’s voice came to them. “It’s right by this fallen log!”

The rough scratch of Kaede’s elderly voice was quieter, but as the pair of women came into view InuYasha could hear her complaint of how awkward it would be to climb over the log at her age. He took in a breath to tease them about always needing his help, but the words stuck in his throat as he watched Kagome wave one hand in dismissal. 

“Don’t worry about that, Kaede!” she giggled. “I’ll just move it out of the way!” 

Kagome bent her knees and tucked her hands under the enormous log, then stood up easily. She walked underneath the trunk, moving her hands as she went until she had the entire tree off the ground and balanced above her head. InuYasha and Shippou stood, mouths gaping and eyes wide, watching as Kagome casually walked the tree over to a nearby ravine. She set her feet carefully, then launched the tree toward the crack in the land. It hit the earth with a thunderous crash, settling in place across the ravine in a makeshift bridge. 

“There!” Kagome smoothed her clothes, wiping the bits of bark off her hands before turning back toward Kaede. “Now it’ll be easy to gather the shiso!” As she spoke, she finally noticed her small audience. Her face lit up in a grin and she ran toward them. “InuYasha! You’re back!” 

With a visible effort, InuYasha closed his mouth, then forced it into a smile. “Yeah. I’m back all right. I, uh,” he glanced down at his hands, then held out the apple. “I brought you back a souvenir.” 

“Oh, wow!” she exclaimed, taking the fruit and examining it. “It’s beautiful. I didn’t know there were any apple trees in this area!” 

“It’s from the village where the demon was reported,” InuYasha muttered.

“Yeah? Well, tell me! What was the demon like? Was it terribly strong?” Kagome bit into the apple with a loud crunch. 

InuYasha flinched. “Uh. Nope. There. Um. There wasn’t a demon. Nothing there at all.” 

Shippou piped up from beside him, “But you said that—”

One fist came up into the air. Shippou yelped and fell silent. InuYasha folded his arms across his chest and turned away. “I’ll see you back at the village,” he growled.

As he stomped away, Kagome looked between Shippou and Kaede, bewilderment on her face. She finally asked, “Was it something I said?”

Kaede shrugged helplessly. 

Shippou shook his head as his mouth turned up in a wicked grin. “Don’t worry, Kagome. InuYasha’s just feeling a little weak right now, that’s all.”

“Oh, dear!” Kagome exclaimed. “Do you think it’s from all his travels? Maybe I should go after him and make him some herbal tea!”

“Yeah!” Shippou cheered. “That will definitely help! Maybe you could offer to carry him home in your arms, too!”

Kagome nodded and pushed a basket of herbs toward Shippou. “You take over on gathering the shiso leaf, I’ll go help InuYasha! Thanks for being such a good friend to him!”

Shippou laughed. “Anytime, Kagome. Anytime.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a lark for a shitposting group. It's not intended to be taken seriously in any way... but you can't tell me Kagome draws that bow over and over and doesn't develop some massive guns. Buff Kagome 4 lyfe, yo. 
> 
> Oh and fun fact. Shiso is known in English as the "beefsteak plant." xD


End file.
